The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Light emitting devices using light emitting elements are commonly used for headlights, interior and exterior lightings of vehicles. As one example, a light emitting device includes a light emitting element, a light-transmissive member bonded to the upper surface of the light emitting element, and a covering member exposing the upper surface of the light-transmissive member (see Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-108091). The light emitting device is capable of emitting light with a high luminance because the area of an upper surface of the light-transmissive member is smaller than the area of a lower surface of the light-transmissive member.
However, the light emitting device is required to prevent or reduce leakage of light, and emit light with a high luminance.